


Beach Love

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Yes Sir [2]
Category: Norman Reedus Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: A mini vacation allows for playtime





	Beach Love

He would be back soon. I knew that he planned to back in the next hour or so. Plenty of time for me to continue enjoying my book while listening to the waves. This place was right on the beach, with sand and water stretching for miles. I had already enjoyed some time out in the sun. But the rays had worn me out, so here I was, in the quiet cool room. This was a perfect vacation. Well, it would have been nice if I had more time with Norman of course. But after his appointments and filming scheduled for today, I would have him to myself for the next three days.

Focused on my reading, I didn’t even hear the door open. But then I heard his voice. “Love?” Immediately I slam my book shut and rush to him. His arms wrap me up, and he buries his face in my hair. “There you are. How are you love?”

I get too caught up in kissing him to answer at first. When he pointedly pulls back and holds my chin, I know I’ve almost gained a stroke against me. “I’m good. Spent a little time on the beach, but came in to cool off and read more.” His expression relaxes, and I know dodged disappointing him. “Are you okay? How was your day?” 

He waves off my question. “Busy, crazy, but now I’m here with you and it’s all better.” Then his expression changes and he grins. “And I know how to make it even better.” One eyebrow raises, and he steps back. “Clothes off now. Don’t make me wait.”

His tone instantly gets the reaction he’s wanting. Heat rushes through me as I quickly pull off everything. He watches with a smirk, eyes lighting up. Once I’m bare, he then pulls off his own clothes. “I’ve been thinking about you and waiting for this.” Moving toward the large chair in the corner, he sits, proudly hard. “Get over here and on my lap, love.”

There’s no way I can refuse. “Yes sir,” I murmur. Once I’ve straddled him, Norman pulls me as close as possible, starting to tease me. He loves to tease. It gets me riled and ready. Feeling him, I let a tiny whimper slip out, but hold back any begging. Sometimes he wants me quiet, and sometimes he enjoys the begging.

“Let me hear you, baby,” he orders. “I wanna know how much you want me.” When his voice goes all low like that, I whimper louder. That clearly gives him what he wants. I can feel him throbbing against my thigh. He adjusts my position slightly so that he can enter me. We both moan loudly as he fills me. I know I have to wait for his next commands, but I can’t help wiggling, hoping to urge him on. In reaction, he grabs my wrists and moves them behind my back. “Bad girl,” he growls. “Don’t you move till I say so.”

I know he probably can hear how I gulp. A grin flashes over his face as he begins thrusting slowly, still holding my hands behind my back. “Look at me,” he orders. “Don’t close your eyes, love.” As our eyes lock, I want to scream. There’s something about this sort of eye contact that always makes love making even more intense. My teeth dig into my lip, but the whines and whimpers slip out. The sounds only egg him on. His movements intensify and he grips my wrists tighter, tugging on them so that my back arches. I’m on display for him, my breasts brushing against his lips. Those lips that drive me crazy curve before he latches on, sucking and biting. “Cum for me, love. Cum for me.”

Gasping, I scream out. My hands flex behind my back while I buck over him, wishing I could hold onto his broad shoulders. The pleasure is overwhelming, and my eyes flutter. “Don’t close your eyes,” he hisses, moving faster. I fight to keep them open, and my reward is seeing how his jaw tightens and his eyes blaze. He’s close too, I can see it.  
I manage to lean closer and bite along his neck. “Please sir,” I begin begging. “Please… Oh please I want to feel you.” His hips stutter, and I can feel him throbbing more. Suddenly he grabs me, standing and carrying me to the bed. His body covers mine as he kisses me again and thrusts deep. I scream again, and he grins.

“You cum for me and only me,” he purrs. “Say you’re mine. Say it!”

“Norman yes! Oh god yes! Yours!” I can’t stop shrieking and thrashing under his body. With a growl he pushes deeper, watching my face as he cums at last.

We both gasp for breath, looking at each other. Then he nuzzles me and lays kisses all along my neck and face. “Love you, baby,” he whispers. “C’mon, let’s go clean up. Then we’re going to dinner. And after… maybe we can go make love on the beach in the moonlight.”

All I can do is sigh in delight. This man knows how to take care of me in every way possible. “Yes sir. Love you sir.”


End file.
